Diskussion:End of the Line
Als ich "Sweet" auffing, hatte er immer noch Kraft! Kann es sein, dass er automatisch losläßt, wenn man eine gute Position unter ihm erreicht hat? Gruß, Kutenholzer Ich denke, es wird so sein, wie du sagst. Hat man den Feuerwehrtruck eingeholt und schnell eine gute Position, lässt er sich automatisch fallen (das dürfte ähnlich laufen wie in der Mission Highjack, wo Cesar Vialpando während der Fart zum Truck rüberspringen muss). Aber je länger man braucht, um an eben diese Position zu gelangen, desto mehr verlassen Sweet die Kräfte und irgendwann ist dann eben Sense. Aber mit dem Auffangen allein ist's ja leider nicht getan! P.S. 'Unterschreib' doch deine Beiträge bitte mit vier Tilden (~)! Fünftes Rad 19:15, 30. Mai. 2007 (UTC) lol, ist die Mission wirklich verloren wenn Tenpenny stirbt ? Denn im Grunde hat man ja gar keine Chance ihn zu töten, sein Auto ist ja absolut unzerstörbar.... Drive-By 13:16, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Manche Spieler könnten es sich ja einfach machen und den Cheat Alle Fahrzeuge im Umkreis zerstören eingeben und Tenpenny ist tot. Aber Tenpenny soll ja erst in der Grove Street sterben, nachdem er durch das Brückengeländer gerast ist. Zaibatsu 17:26, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Beglückwünschung Fünftes Rad, ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dir mit einem stürmenden Applaus zu deinem dritten (!!!) vollendeten Walkthrough zu beglückwünschen! Ich überreiche dir hiermit symbolisch einen Orden für herausragende Arbeit. Du hast ja nicht nur Komplettlösungen geschrieben, sondern dich auch an zahlreichen anderen Artikel versucht. Weiter so! Zaibatsu 13:08, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Danke, danke, danke... aber noch bin ich mit dem Text nicht ganz am Ende angekommen! Die Verfolgungsfahrt liegt noch vor mir. Werd' mich mit Elan draufstürzen. 84.136.203.22 14:45, 30. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ... uff, GESCHAFFT! Ich glaub, ich mach gleich erst mal 'ne Pulle Sekt auf. Hab übrigens erst jetzt - ganz zum Ende der Missionsbeschreibungen - eine recht geniale Bearbeitungsmethode entdeckt: *Mission durchspielen und dabei die deutschen Kommentare notieren (ich mach's per Diktiergerät) *Um sicherzugehen, dass alles stimmt, nochmal unter 'Info' nachschauen - da werden die Kommentare gespeichert (allerdings leider immer nur eine maximale Menge) *Bei YouTube (http://www.youtube.com/index) die entsprechende Mission finden und angucken. Jetzt kann man in aller Ruhe nachsehen, wer was gesagt hat und was im Einzelnen so passiert (für die 'Handlungs-Kommentare' in Klammern) *Hinsetzen und alles zu einem wunderschönen Artikel ausarbeiten Apropos: die 'Autoklau'-Mission stehen jetzt als einzige noch aus. Ich glaub', dass die auf meiner momentanen Memory Card noch NICHT durchgespielt wurden, könnte sie also noch nachliefern. Wie waren noch mal gleich die Voraussetzungen: Yay Ka-Boom-Boom und absolvierte Fahrschule? Fünftes Rad 09:12, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :So eine ähnliche Methode hatte ich auch schon. Die Videos sind mit leider erst viel zu spät eingefallen, als ich am Schreiben für die San-Andreas-Missionen war. Bemerkte damals auch, dass das Angucken eine gute Möglichkeit ist (hab's aber im Laufe der Missionen wieder vergessen). Was die ausbleibenden Missionen angeht: Da ich ja noch nicht weitergespielt habe, bin ich direkt bei den Autoklau-Missionen. Ich werde versuchen, sie in den nächsten drei Tagen abzuschließen, damit wir die SA-Missionen hinter uns haben. Das nenn ich Teamwork! Zaibatsu 13:29, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich hab schon zwei Missionen durchgespielt und muss sie nur noch in 'Artikelform' bringen. Wär kein Problem, mach ich gerne (grins!). Fünftes Rad 12:57, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Andere Waffe? Hallo! Ich habe wieder eine Frage bezüglich Big Smoke. Sobald man sich durch seine Fabrik vorgekämpft hat, gelangt man ja zu seiner Suite, nachdem man mit ihm gesprochen hat greift er zu einer Waffe, eine SPAS-12, aber im Showdown schiesst er mit einer AK-47 auf dich. Wieso trägt er am Anfang eine S.P.A.S. 12 und im Showdown dann nicht? Oo --Homie 12:47, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Da gibt's bestimmt keinen wirklich triftigen Grund. In der Cutszene sieht's wahrscheinlich einfach cooler aus, wenn Smoke zur automatischen Schrotflinte greift und im Showdown ist dann das AK auf weitere Entfernung einfach deutlich gefährlicher. Etwas ähnliches passiert übrigens in Vice City: 1. Am Ende von Pizza Mortale: Egal, welche Waffe man zuvor als Tommy Vercetti benutzt hat, um Diaz fertig zu machen - in der abschließenden Szene wird sie in einen Colt Python "umgewandelt" - 2. Am Ende der Schlussmission Freunde und andere Feinde: Jede der von Tommy benutzten Waffen wird hier zu einem M4... Fünftes Rad 21:07, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Mhm..gutes Argument. Naja ich nehm das als Erkärung. :) Vielen Dank Fünftes Rad. =D --Homie 09:04, 26. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Maschine? Ich und meine Fragen.^^ Das sag ich nur weil ich wieder eine hab. :/ Nämlich interessiert mich was das für Machinen sind, die Tenpenny bei seiner Flucht in die Luft jagt. Es hat sicher was mit Crack zu tun aber....ich will sicher sein. Also was sind das für Maschinen? --Homie 19:58, 12. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Es scheint als hätte niemand meine Frage bemerkt. ^^ Hoffe das jetzt jemand bemerkt. ;) --Homie 17:15, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe keine Ahnung, was diese Maschinen für eine Funktion haben könnten. Nach einer Stunde Suchen in den Game-Files habe ich das Suchen aufgegeben. Zaibatsu 22:31, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) links|miniatur|Eine "Crackmaschine", kurz bevor sie von Tenpenny in Brand geschossen wird... Du meinst diese großen, graugrünen Maschinen im Crack-Palast? Ich nehme mal an, dass die Apparate zur Crack-Herstellung dienen (logisch eigentlich). Folgendes sagt uns die schlaue Wikipedia: Hergestellt wird Crack, indem Kokainsalz mit Natriumhydrogencarbonat (Natron) vermischt und erhitzt wird. In den USA wird dazu Backpulver verwendet, welches dort ausschließlich aus Natriumhydrogencarbonat besteht, während dem Backpulver in Deutschland meist noch Säuerungsmittel und Stärke zugesetzt werden, was es zur Herstellung von Crack ungeeignet macht. Während dieses Verbackens findet ein Ionentausch statt: Wurde Kokain-Hydrochlorid als Ausgangssubstanz verwendet, entsteht das Crack als ein Gemisch aus Kochsalz und Kokain-Hydrogencarbonat. Bei diesem Prozess kommt es laut verschiedener Quellen nicht zu einem Aufreinigungseffekt. Anderen Quellen zufolge gibt es noch andere Herstellungsvarianten, die mit einer Erhöhung der Reinheit einhergehen. So wird ein Reinheitsgehalt von 80-100% angegeben, gegenüber 30-60% des "üblichen" Straßenkokains (Salzform). AHA! Jetzt sind wir schlauer! Fünftes Rad 11:39, 12. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia war schon immer gut.^^ Jedenfalls danke ich euch für die grosse Mühe. :) Jetzt wissen wir das das ne Crackmaschine ist. Danke euch. Ach noch was: Könnte ich dieses Bild in den Artikel Big Smokes Crackpalast einfügen? --Homie 16:22, 12. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Aber immer doch, bitte! Hab das Bild gestern auf die Schnelle aus einem YouTube-Video "extrahiert" - daher ist die Qualität leider nicht gerade die allerbeste. Grüße, Fünftes Rad 09:02, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe noch eine bessere Idee: Man könnte doch gleich einen Artikel über die Crackmaschinen machen. Was meint ihr dazu? --Homie 09:16, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Hi, bei Bildextraktionen aus fremden Videos bitte immer den Videoersteller fragen. Das kann sonst mal mit bösen Klagen enden. MfG: Makarius 12:07, 15. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Aber nicht bei GTA-Videos. Das wäre ja so, als ob ich jedes Mal bei Rockstar nachfragen würde, ob ich hier einen Screenshot hochladen darf. Außerdem liegen bei GTA-Videos meistens alle Rechte bei Rockstar Games (was zumindest bei diesem Screenshot oben zutreffen dürfte). Zaibatsu 12:26, 15. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmmm. Da ich hier eh kein Mod bin, werde ich die rechtliche Seite hier nicht weiter diskutieren. Mit dem Hinweis habe ich meine Schuldigkeit getan :). Bei dem Spielewiki, bei dem ich Mod bin, haben wir die Firma angefragt und eine Genehmigung bekommen. MfG: Makarius 15:03, 18. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Speicherpunkte Ich hab nur mal schnell eine Frage: War ich bislang nur zu blöd, zwischendurch abzuspeichern oder existiert diese Möglichkeit nur bei der SA-Computerversion? Auf der PS2 musste ich die komplette Mission IN EINEM STÜCK durchziehen - speichern konnte ich da zu keinem Zeitpunkt (zumindest nicht, dass ich's wüsste...). Sollte vielleicht noch angemerkt werden. Grüße, Fünftes Rad 09:08, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich habe die PC Version.... Mit speichern ist da nichts--217.238.116.48 09:21, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Da diese lange Mission als Ganze zählt, auch wenn sie aus 2 Teilen besteht, kann man zwischendurch nicht abspeichern. Das geht einfach bei Missionen nicht. Ähnlich ist es ja bei "Just Business". Erst ballern, dann Verfolger abhängen. LanceVanceDance 18:18, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Okay - dann stellt sich die Frage, was die 'Speicherpunkte' zwischen den Teilen 1 - 3 in der Missionsbeschreibung zu suchen haben. Fünftes Rad 20:18, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Doch, das speichert ab. Der 1. SP ist von Anfang bis Smoke's Tod. Der 2. SP ist von Smoke's Tod bis zur Explosion der Fabrik. Der 3. SP ist von der Fabrikexplosion bis zum Ende. Ja, ich wusste es auch nicht, aber nachdem ich auf dem Heimweg nach draussen getötet wurde, lud ich einfach so aus Spass meinen Spielstand neu und da kam gerade die Szene als Smoke stirbt. Aber ja, es geht nicht immer. Beim zweiten Mal bei mir gings beispielsweise nicht... Homie 20:23, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Polizeiautos in der Garage "Nach der Mission werden alle Polizeifahrzeuge, auch der SWAT-Transporter, aus den Speichergaragen verschwinden." War bei mir nicht der Fall, alles ist noch da. Ich habe auch noch alle Panzer, etc. Ich bin dafür, den entsprechenden Abschnitt zu streichen. Ist wer dagegen? DuaneHanson 11:28, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bei mir auch ich hatte 4 Copwagen in den Garagen. Alles noch da.Razor Johnson 13:38, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Naja, ein Haufen Gegner sicherlich, aber so schwer fand ich sie wirklich nicht, eine M4 bzw. AK47 mit genügend Munition vorausgesetzt. Das hat auch keine 30 Minuten gedauert, sondern knapp 20. Ich hatte allerdings auch das Glück, gerade im rechten Moment sauber unter die Feuerleiter zu kommen - 2 Sekunden später fiel Sweet in den Wagen ;-) Aber es gibt wirklich weitaus schwerere Missionen, z.B. einige Flugmissionen...tolles Spiel...ich bin fertig. 87.154.165.145 23:34, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC)